Avada OBJECTION!
by spongesonic
Summary: 20 years after the defeat of the Dark Lord, one Death Eater remains. After he discovers the secret of how to bring Voldemort back to life, Harry Potter will need the help of a certain spiky-haired ex-lawyer. Slightly AU-ish. On Hiatus due to Writer's Block.
1. Prologue

**I do not own any characters. Except Nathaniel.

* * *

**

_Prologue: The Last Death Eater_

Harry Potter. How the name haunted him.

It had been exactly twenty years ago. The Dark Lord Voldemort was on the search for the young boy that went by the name of Harry Potter. Every wizard knew his name. Not a single one didn't. He was the one that had defeated Voldemort as a baby.

But, Voldemort had grown stronger within the years. So, it was to everyone's surprise to find out that the Boy Who Lived had defeated the Dark Lord once again, this time, for good.

In those short few years that he had become a Death Eater, Nathaniel had grown attached to his lord.

* * *

Nathaniel was a tall man with light green eyes. He wore a hooded cloak everywhere he went. Nobody seemed to mind. They actually seemed oblivious to this fact. He guessed that's what he should've expected from muggles.

Nathaniel had always lived thinking there were always ways the Dark Lord could return. Only after he vanished forever that Nathaniel realized that this was not true.

Or, at least he thought.

He had been searching for decades and found nothing. It was then that he decided to continue the Dark Lord's work.

Mudbloods, Half-bloods, and Squibs needed to go. There were not worthy of living. Even if it meant betraying his own friends.

* * *

Nathaniel had a crooked smile on his lips. His target pleaded for mercy.

But Nathaniel believed such pleas make one weak.

Only two words flew from his lips:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light flew from Nathaniel's wand and hit his target. He died instantly.

Nathaniel walked off. With an evil smile on his lips, he quietly said, "Mission Accomplished."

* * *

Nathaniel slowly walked back to his house. No one would ever suspect a thing. His target was dead, and Nathaniel needed rest. He had just reached his house when a voice went through his head.

"Kurain…" The voice sounded oddly familiar.

"What? Kurain?" Nathaniel was in a state of confusion.

Kurain. It probably meant nothing, he decided.

* * *

But the voice and the single word it said haunted him throughout the evening. Eventually, it was too much to bear. He had to figure out what Kurain meant.

Suddenly, Nathaniel thought of something.

What if Kurain was the key to solving the mystery? What if it was what Nathaniel had been looking for all this time?

What if Kurain was the key to the return of the Dark Lord?

Nathaniel wore a crooked smile as he walked towards the library.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Miles Edgeworth

**While working on the latest chapter for TUTODC, I decided to update some of my less popular fics. I decided to update this one first, as I still have some brilliant ideas for it, and I'm not suffering from writer's block while...well...writing it. That said, I do not own Ace Attorney or Harry Potter. Now, let's begin.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Enter Miles Edgeworth_

For the precinct, the problems started two months ago.

It all started when random people from England started dying. No rhyme or reason, they just died. The people didn't even seem to have anything in common. They were not connected in any way.

And yet, for some reason, the causes of death were all the same...that is to say, no cause. It baffled just about anybody who had heard about it. Those people all seemed to be healthy, or at the very least, not dying.

So, it only baffled everyone further when they found that the deaths had spread to America.

And, for some reason, the deaths in England had completely stopped.

That's what convinced people that these deaths were no coincidences...a serial killer was on the loose.

If the serial killer theory was to be believed, then the killer was apparently constantly on the move, as the stream of deaths seemed to be going from east to west...until it hit Los Angeles a week ago.

After that, all the deaths seemed to stay contained in the Los Angeles area, further convincing everyone that the deaths were the cause of someone. But, whether it was a single person or a gang of people was unknown.

These murders caused a neighborhood watch to be created, and a curfew was set in motion.

That was all that was known about the case.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth arrived at the scene of the crime of the newest murder.

It was the same thing as before - there seemed to be no cause of death. She was a perfecly normal, healthy person, and she dropped dead for no reason.

_That makes 36 thus_ _far..._ Miles thought, as he examined the scene of the crime for clues. Just as he suspected, there was nothing. The killer had left no trace, just as before.

"Who's the victim this time, sir?" Detective Dick Gumshoe asked.

"According to her Identification Card, her name is Elizabeth Cambriel, age 26."

"Did they find the cause of death yet, sir?"

"No, but based on what I saw before they carried her off, it's the same as before...none."

"Gee, Mr. Edgeworth, we don't seem to have the best of luck when it comes to these things, huh?" said a 25-year-old Kay Faraday. "It's almost like the killer is a wizard, or something!"

"Don't be so silly, Kay," said Edgeworth. "There are no such things as wizards."

I wouldn't be so sure...remember the magic show we went to last week?"

Edgeworth just shook his head. _Same old Kay..._ Edgeworth thought, as he continued his investigation.

* * *

Edgeworth returned to the office early on in the investigation. Once the autopsy report was handed to him, he knew that, once again, there were no clues to be found.

He wasn't normally one to give up. He would usually strive to find the truth until the very end.

But, this time, Miles was getting desperate.

He read over all the case files for all the murders, just to find one single clue.

Nothing. Whoever this serial killer was, they were extremely good at hiding evidence.

It wasn't just Edgeworth. Everyone in the entire city started to lose hope when, during the investigation of the first murder, Miles, who was widely considered to be the best prosecutor in the state, muttered four words nobody though he would ever say.

"I have no clue."

Miles was starting to become angry. He was angry at the murderer for taking all these lives. He was angry at the cheif prosecutor for giving him this case.

And, he was angry at himself, for not being able to solve it.

_If only there was someone who knew anything about this case..._

Then, as if on cue, there was a knock on his office door.

Miles, reluctantly, went to answer it.

Upon opening the door, he found a man wearing a black cloak. He had scruffy, black hair, large glasses, and (most peculiar of all) a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Miles Edgeworth?" he said.

Edgeworth nodded.

"I wish to speak with you."

* * *

**Yeah, not my best work. But, I suck a writing, so what can you do?**


End file.
